<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mellilla by Anxgelic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722851">Mellilla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxgelic/pseuds/Anxgelic'>Anxgelic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Angst, BDSM, Begging, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Crossdressing, Degradation, Domestic, Escort Service, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation kink, Kissing, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Abuse, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Teasing, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, decided to add some romance, escort atsumu, lawyer sakusa, stubborn atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxgelic/pseuds/Anxgelic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoomi never particularly fancied the flavor of honey but he may make an exception for a certain Miya Atsumu.</p><p>*rewriting at the moment*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Could You Hold Me Through the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Omi and his 'honey'</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is what happens when you listen to sexy slowed/reverb songs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were a number things Sakusa would consider to be insufferable. Most of these calamities stem from his current position at a local law firm, the current bane of his existence. The pay, to him, would never amount to the sheer weight of people’s problems. Despite this, his drive not for a moment wavered when he had to defend a client in court, analyze countless cases or negotiate plea settlements. </p><p>Some instances of an oncoming bad day were of the likes of the liquor store not having his preferred Moscato d’Asti, forcing him to make the decision of settling for the less sweet, sparkling counterpart of general Moscato or leaving empty-handed. </p><p>Bad days were tied with the windy weather of April bending the rain to its commands and his suit becoming wet despite his umbrella. </p><p>They were days of miscommunication, missteps and miscalculations that seemed as if he wasn’t meant to succeed. </p><p>Sakusa wasn’t one to run around telling everyone of his problems. He’d rather confide in one individual and not just anyone would do. Not just anyone deserved to bask in his presence for that long. </p><p>Nobody but him.</p><p>“Poor Omi…”</p><p>He was the only one the lawyer found solace in. </p><p>“But why’re ya so picky with yer wine?” The blonde escort sat in the middle of the wide bed covered in fancy, high thread count sheets, the male himself wearing a borrowed robe from Sakusa’s guest bathroom. “If ya like sweet white wine, try Tokaji. Can’t be that much a difference.” He watched as the other toweled his hair as he walked about the marbled floor of his penthouse. Too bad it was tainted with foot-shaped water puddles. </p><p>“That’s grand coming from someone who doesn’t even drink wine.” Despite this, Sakusa filled two slender glasses of the new bottle of Lambrusco he’s just bought. He usually prefers white wine over red but another customer at the bottle shop he’d visited suggested he try the Emilia-Romagna blend if he wanted something close to his standard favorite. “And it isn’t just white wine I like. It’s a preference.”</p><p>“A preference, huh. Kinda like me being polite instead of a smartass?” Sakusa sat next to the escort, handing him one of the glasses and contemplating his words. He ran his lissome fingers over the hairless, warm skin of Atsumu’s legs.</p><p>“While that is true, I tend to favor that mouth of yours at times..”</p><p>Atsumu’s smirk slowly pulls the skin across his cheekbones taught. “Damn right, ya do.”</p><p>Most of their nights consisted of merely reveling in the presence of each other, drinking wine and overlooking the rest of Tokyo from the large floor to ceiling windows. </p><p>Sometimes there would be dinner.</p><p>Sometimes there would be small gifts and shopping.</p><p>Other times they would engage in soft touches and intimate conversation (much to Sakusa’s enjoyment and Atsumu’s leisure). </p><p>The extent of their activities halted at nothing more than verbal or light touches here and there. No matter how many times the escort reminded Sakusa that he’s here strictly for the man’s indulgence, that it was quite literally his job to do so, the lawyer couldn’t find it in himself to do anything more with him.</p><p>"Omi-Omi, ya have ta stop thinkin' so much." That, he was aware of.</p><p>“…I understand I have the authority to do as I please with you but I don’t want you to feel…like I’m using you.”</p><p>Atsumu twirls the glass in his hand about to stir its contents gently after taking a sip, his face contorting out of distaste. “That's kinda my job.”</p><p>“I meant ‘using you’ as in…I meant it like…”</p><p>“A prostitute?" He finished. "Sayin' prostitute ain't gonna kill ya.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to offend you. I already pay you for your time, therefore, I thought having sex would make you feel like one…”</p><p>“Oh, Omi.” The blonde laughs a bit before resting his glass onto the nightstand and reaching over to hold the lawyer’s face between his palms, smiling tenderly at him. “Dear, dear Omi. Did ya ever ask what my opinion was?” </p><p>The lawyer was quiet for some time as he busied himself by avoiding eye contact. This apparently didn’t suffice with the blonde as he shifted to unmistakably be placed within Sakusa’s line of sight, eyebrows raised in question.  “No…”</p><p>“So how’d ya know how I feel ‘bout what I would be doing?” Atsumu slides his hands from the contour of Sakusa’s face, down the sides of his neck to grasp at the collar of his robe. When he moves to sit on his knees and straddle the elder, the lawyer already reached an arm over to set his wine glass down with said arm coming to rest around Atsumu’s waist. </p><p>“Firstly, I don’t see a big deal in one or the other.”</p><p>“One is illegal.” He chided immediately.</p><p>Atsumu let a sigh slip from his lips, eyes rolling. “Of course yer gonna clock that..” He disregards the questioning, yet dagger-like squint thrown his way. “My job’s the same either way and that,” Atsumu positions himself high within the raven's lap to give himself a bit of a visual upper hand. “That is to make sure yer satisfied...unless yer mind's changin'.” </p><p>As true as the statement might be, it'd be wrong to sue him for thinking of his position as a lawyer at a time like this. Soliciting was something he willingly decided to participate in on a trial basis or not. Ordinarily, people with such job titles are usually familiar with endeavors on the foul side of the law itself.</p><p>What will one more hurt?</p><p>“Omi?”</p><p>His eyes darted to focus on the face in front of them, but his lips more so as they curled around the two syllables.</p><p>Being social was a bit of an issue for him. He'd always found it difficult to start a conversation or even continually engage in one for any period of time if he weren't interested, which wasn't usually long. The firm ate up most of his time and he wasn’t the type of person to visit clubs despite tagging along with his cousin every now and then. One would think being around so many different people in his line of work would allow for an interesting conversation or two to arise at least once.</p><p>That was a negative. The same could go for family members. He wanted to meet someone new away from the law firm, his attorney work and nightlife.</p><p>And that he did. He was even given a chance to have sex with him, too.</p><p>Sakusa’s eyes reached the blonde’s when he caught his attention once more. He found he liked Atsumu’s weight in his lap, how his thighs felt around his own, what they'd feel like in his palms and how he looked down at the lawyer from his position.</p><p>The only issue he could find was the fact that the blonde’s face wasn’t close enough to his own for reasons he wanted to act upon (a reason he wasn’t made aware of until Atsumu licked his lips).</p><p>It must’ve been written on his face that he was asking to touch— graze, if he could— those lips with his own even if it was brief.</p><p>“Omi,”</p><p>Atsumu repositioned himself to bend at an angle that was much more comfortable in the lawyer’s lap, his face now within range for Sakusa to do as he wished. “All ya had to do is ask, ya know?”</p><p>"As if asking you for anything is a simple task.."</p><p>“Normally but it looks like ya can’t wait that long. Has it been a while since you’ve had any action, Omi?” There was a hint of amusement in his voice, a taunting smile growing as he nips at the lawyer’s lips playfully It was almost kitten-like and doing its job at trying to annoy the other.</p><p>He didn’t bother moving his own lips, not wanting to give in just yet, though, it was proving to be increasingly hard by the second. “Maybe I should just decline if you’re going to be a brat about it.”</p><p>“But ya like it, Omiii~” </p><p>“Unfortunately.”</p><p>Sakusa’s words fell apart when Atsumu decided he didn’t want to hear his input, pressing their lips together and kissing the lawyer with his usual impish intent to purposefully annoy the other. They spent some time going back and forth in what was similar to a cat and mouse game rather than an actual kiss much to Sakusa’s dismay. It was more of a mess of teasing pecks and discipline-seeking smacks that didn’t seem to do their purpose. </p><p>“You little shit.” He sighs deeply, pulling away when he was fed up with the blonde’s antics who only shrugs in mock innocence.</p><p>“How was I supposed to know what kind of kiss ya wanted?” </p><p>Sakusa was quite fond of the other’s mouth but moments like this made him wonder why.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading😔 | you can check out more of me and silly sakuatsu content on my <a href="https://twitter.com/anxgelico">twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Put Your Lips All Over Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’d only been a few weeks over the one-month mark since Sakusa called forth a certain Miya Atsumu to an upscale bar in Minato City. He had heard about the blonde from a close (work) friend of his who, apparently, had a lot of experience with hiring people in this field of work. ‘This one’s a freelance escort. There isn’t much of a difference in skill compared to those with an agency but he's fairly inexpensive in comparison.’</p><p>Some days after, he was given the man’s service card from the back of a dingy wallet and with thorough contemplation, the lawyer contacted the blonde to sort out an appropriate meeting place. Their first encounter was nothing out of the ordinary from their current system of play; an initial down payment with no exceptions, dates that were both in public and within the comfort of Sakusa’s home. But now?</p><p>Now, there was the addition of sex into their routine. </p><p>Everything they'd done so far was vanilla in comparison to what Atsumu was usually used to with most of his previous clients, as the blonde stated one day. His tone hadn't been one of a complaint so it was affirmed with a simple hum. Sakusa was not at all a virgin by any means. He simply saw sex as a source of pleasure, stress relief even. </p><p>It was only recently that he'd decided to spend most of his free time that week occupied by said vixen in various areas of the penthouse. Sometimes even at the entranceway where they'd be thankful the lawyer was the only resident on the floor, for the noises they (Atsumu) made would've definitely raised some complaints to anyone walking by.</p><p>That was about two weeks ago.</p><p>Unfortunately, these most recent days were spent alone with his nose buried in more paper than a library could hold and in more suits than his hamper could manage. He would’ve preferred to spend said days with the blonde, however, those thoughts were dissipated and replaced with tedious court dates.</p><p>Trying to reach out in the midst of chaos would be pointless. He'd just be a sitting gem in the little time Sakusa spent in his home. He’d rather send an invite when his workload was much, much lighter. </p><p>Fortunately for the lawyer, though, that day came a lot sooner than later. </p><p>“This place always feels huge when I miss a couple days...” The blonde stands by the door to remove his shoes before making contact with the tile flooring. “Ya must’ve been busy lately.”</p><p>Sakusa’s gaze drifted from the man at the door to the tidied room of the study space, thinking back its state not even an hour ago when it was seemingly ransacked. “Very.” </p><p>"S' fine. I ain't been that occupied anyway." </p><p>This caught the raven's attention if the raised eyebrow was anything to go by. "Is that so?"</p><p>"Well yeah," Atsumu gave a short, amused sort of laugh as if the reason was obvious. He took a seat on the black leather couch at the same time Sakusa emerged from the depths of his office with a briefcase. "The missus was away for business so she’s gotta come back home eventu—" </p><p>“Atsumu.” </p><p>Despite the warning in his voice, a string of chuckles rang through Sakusa’s ears as he settled into the armchair directly next to the offender. “Just makin’ conversation.”</p><p>“Make conversation about something else. I’ve asked you not to mention your other clients multiple times.” It wasn’t like Sakusa was jealous of the fact that the blonde had other clients. He could care less about them but that didn’t mean he wanted to hear any news regarding who was doing what and why. That was something he was willing to stay ignorant to.</p><p>“Someone’s tense today...have ya not had sex since the last time I was here or somethin’?” </p><p>Of course he hadn’t.</p><p>Atsumu was the only person he trusted enough to even engage in such activities with.</p><p>“I thought your wife would’ve given ya some lovin’ in my absence.” It was mainly meant as a joke but there could be some truth behind it. Atsumu knew little to nothing about the lawyer to begin with. He’d never seen a ring or couple pictures around the residence, though, he’d be honest and say the other didn’t seem like to type to go out of his way to hide that sort of thing.</p><p>Sakusa’s face twisted into a deep grimace at the accusation, a look Atsumu was already familiar with, as he sat in the chair directly in front of the blonde with arms crossed. “I’d like if you’d quit assuming I have a wife.”</p><p>“Oh, is there a mister? A husband you're keepin’ from me?”</p><p>“Atsumu.” It was said in the same hard, curt tone from earlier and Atsumu didn’t even try to stop his smile from spreading. </p><p>“What? I’m just making sure I’m not messing up anything you may have going for yourself.” </p><p>The lawyer squints his eyes at Atsumu’s accusations as he crosses his arms firmly over his chest. “Didn’t think you took me for the cheating type.”</p><p>“I’m here to please you, not judge you.” The blonde hums while he saunters across to the right side of the leather sofa, pushing Sakusa’s legs apart to perch himself onto his right knee. </p><p>His response was delayed by a millisecond if anyone were to notice. The rapid blinking of his eyes were a dead giveaway to his surprise. He’d thought Atsumu would be disappointed given his earlier reaction but the devious — dangerous, even — expression on his face was anything other than disappointed. It was something that made Sakusa’s throat run dry, enough for his body to moisten it automatically. </p><p>A part of the lawyer hoped his swallow wasn’t audible from where Atsumu was sitting less than five feet away.</p><p>Having the upper hand was always in his favor. Whenever they were within range of one another, whatever activity they decided to engage in that night, the thrill of dominating the blonde was something he’d always found pleasure in. To parade that fact around in his head for the entirety of the day and to know he was the one able to weaken him so was a matter of pride. Sakusa was never opposed to changing those roles, though. There were moments much like this one when the blonde decided to sink his teeth into him as deep as he could go. As far as Sakusa would let him. </p><p>And there hadn’t been a limit as of yet.</p><p>Sakusa trailed a hand up the span of the escort’s calf to his thigh, grasping at the clothed flesh firmly with his fingers curling around the inner thigh. He was completely unaware that the warmth running through the blonde’s spine was partially the reason why his smile widened so deviously. “Would you prefer I be married instead?”</p><p>There was a hum, a low one, before he shook his head in response. “Not really. I don’t really like the idea of sharin’ ya too much.”</p><p>“That’s not fair, now is it?” The blonde smiles, eyes crinkling in amusement. They both understood what was really said without the exact words leaving anyone’s lips.  </p><p>“I enjoy bein’ selfish from time t’time.”</p><p>“And I’m not allowed to?”</p><p>Atsumu wasn’t exclusive. It was a known fact to the both of them and everyone involved with the blonde’s business. The topic was rarely up for conversation and when the time came, only a few words would come from it.</p><p>Four to five clients was barely enough to cover his personal expenses. To think that one sole person could even cover the full cost of ¥450,000 on their own was absurd. </p><p>“I think you're gettin’ ahead of yerself, Omi.” Atsumu stepped forward leisurely, his eyes using the small amount of time to take in the appearance from his leather-clad shoes to his lidded eyes, observing the lawyer and taking him in greedily as their knees knocked from the proximity. Atsumu swung a leg over, resting his weight in the lap he loved so much. This position was more or less his favorite out of all the ones they’ve tried, whether it be sexual or not. “Did’ya really ask me t’come over just to talk?” </p><p>As he spoke, the onslaught commenced with lithe fingers caressing the sides of the ravens’ neck gently. Atsumu leaned in to press their foreheads together and Sakusa was suddenly self-conscious of his breath despite freshening up just moments prior to opening the door. It was a useless worry and the lawyer almost beat himself up for even daring to think about anything other than the man towering over him, his hands coming to take hold of the thighs on either side of his own.</p><p>“Or did’ya ask,” The first half slipped into the raven’s ear as smooth as silk. “So you...could fuck me?” Sakusa felt his breath catch in his throat for a second time that night already. It was almost enough to make the lawyer lose his already crumbling resolve. Almost. </p><p>But his hands clenching against the slim waist in front of him told a different story.</p><p>He’d hoped Atsumu hadn’t noticed how his fingers twitched.</p><p>If he did, nothing was said about the matter. Nothing needed to be said. The smirk on his face confirmed Sakusa’s suspicions alone. The silence remained flowing throughout the room they occupied — unbroken, even when they exchanged breaths and Atsumu felt as high as the buildings across the street. Chest fluttering with the stolen twinkles of the stars. The pace was languid with slow tongue drags, fingerprints dancing across napes and posterior dimples. Everything was always thick and syrupy with Sakusa — slow in a way one would savor, not knowing when it’ll happen again.</p><p>And, God, did he want it to. </p><p>“W-Wait,” clears his throat to gather his bearings from stuttering and the situation “I haven’t paid you yet.” </p><p>Atsumu giggles and it would’ve been something Sakusa cherished had it not been for the demanding grip tilting his chin upwards. “Do ya really wanna stop right now?” Another snicker leaves his lips at how his hands made the other’s lips pucker. </p><p>To think anything other than the obvious in that moment would’ve been a grave mistake, according to the pressure building in his slacks. The hand on the blonde’s thigh slid further upward to clutch his genitalia firmly. The seemingly pleased mewl that passes through Atsumu’s teeth and momentary tight hold on his chin made Sakusa experience the exact same warmth that slithered up his spine. </p><p> “Thought so.” One late payment couldn’t hurt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next chapter is some sexy times</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>subpar smut</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The penthouse reverberated with harsh sounds that were completely unfamiliar to their surroundings but also seemed as if they belonged. Granted, it’s been a while since Sakusa has had someone over for the sole purpose of intercourse but he had a sensible reason as to why.</p><p>Perhaps it was the time between their last hookup and the current one that made the lawyer take his frustrations out on the squirming blonde across his lap as they never left their spots on the sofa. “What number was that?”</p><p>Atsumu croaked less at the sharp noise resonating off the portrait decorated walls and more at the jarring pain spreading across his already agitated backside. His legs quivered, his attacked skin swollen and pink, red in other spots. The blonde was supposed to be apologizing but he found it a lot more amusing to delay that process as much as possible. </p><p>“I don’t remember.”</p><p>“And I don’t think you’re in a position to be forgetting,”</p><p>Sakusa brought his palm down onto the reddening flesh at the top of the thighs in his lap. The glowing yellow handprint fading into a warm red tone coerced him to deliver a similar blow to the opposing cheek, doing so a couple of times. At the start of their activity, Atsumu would’ve brought his hands to cover his rear but the lawyer quickly became annoyed with his antics. That was the reason why Sakusa sacrificed one of his hands to hold the blonde’s arms at the base of his back.</p><p>“I asked you a question.” His larger palm rubbed soft strokes into the tender flesh. As sweet as it may seem, its true purpose was to further irritate the escort’s skin. </p><p>“I told you I don’t re- mmmh.” Atsumu’s retort was interrupted with another hit. A small ‘fuck’ left his lips which were pulling into a grin, his forehead pressing into the sofa cushion. As much as it hurt, he couldn’t deny in the slightest that he enjoyed it (if the erection hanging between the space of Sakusa’s legs was any indication). The push back into the hand on his ass granted him another hit, the groan turning into a laugh towards the end. </p><p>Sakusa settled on caressing the battered flesh for a moment while he thought about the fact that Atsumu thoroughly relished his  punishment. The raven knew it was a possibility but didn’t think anything of it with how hard his blows were and how whiny the other had been.</p><p>He knew it didn’t hurt as much as it sounded since the safe-word they’d agreed upon wasn’t used yet. He felt the need to check on him just in case…</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>He patiently waited until the heavy panting subsided into small puffs of air. Atsumu’s head was facing the opposing direction, away from Sakusa’s eyes but the smile was still evident in his voice. “A-amazing.”</p><p>“Your color?”</p><p>It was quiet for a bit before he replied with, “green.”</p><p>The lawyer nods lazily as he stares at the back of his head. To say he was turned on would be an understatement. He couldn’t remember a time he was harder and it was all thanks to a certain, bratty Miya Atsumu. </p><p>Putting him in his place was much more enjoyable than he could’ve ever imagined it to be. </p><p>“That’s good and all,” A hand came to grip at golden locks, tugging the strands to forcibly turn the head attached to them in his direction. “But I’d like for you to look at me when I’m talking to you.”</p><p>Sakusa came to the conclusion that continuing to spank him would get them nowhere. It was obvious the other liked it too much for it to be considered a punishment now. He decided to knock his knees together, trapping the escort’s erection between their bodies. A sputter of groans spilled from Atsumu’s mouth, his freed arms coming to try to hold his weight up and possibly alleviate the pressure on his cock. “Omi- nnnggh!”</p><p>He didn’t expect to feel the cold penthouse air on his entrance, his face and neck flushing a deep shade of pink if he wasn’t already.</p><p>He most definitely didn’t expect to feel his hole flutter after the opening was smacked with a few of the lawyer’s fingertips. </p><p>Sakusa’s eyes studied how the rosy ring seemed to grasp onto nothing, his hand coming down to place a blow right over it with an accompanying moan. “I bet you’re getting a kick out of this too, hm?” He hit him again. And again. And a couple more times until the rim started to become slightly puffy with its owner heaving visibly.</p><p>“I didn’t think I’d get hard from watching you act like pathetic painslut but here we are.” Atsumu keened at the words yet made no move to say anything. The only thing he did do was rut his hips against the knee underneath him.</p><p>The lawyer just rested one hand on the small of the blonde’s back with the other stroking the seam of his ass. “I thought you would’ve apologized a lot earlier than this. I’m not sure if you’re stubborn or just stupid.”</p><p>“Omi…”</p><p>“But what I do know is that you’re absolutely filthy.”</p><p>“Omiomiomi-” The blonde chanted his name as his hips began moving faster when Sakusa pressed his fingers against his entrance without fully inserting them.</p><p>“And now you’re humping my leg as if you were a bitch in heat. Is that what you are, Atsumu?”</p><p>The blonde at this point had his eyes closed, a few tears leaking out from either arousal or frustration, his fingers damn near white from the grip he had on the cushions and his teeth bearing down on his bottom lip to keep in the sounds he considered embarrassing at bay. “Om- Omi please…”</p><p>“Use your words. I don’t speak bimbo.”</p><p>“Pl-please forgive me.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For being rude to you, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Sakusa spared a glance over to his watch before patting the escort’s rear, motioning for him to get up. “That took up an entire hour, Miya. I didn’t think you’d be too stubborn to say a few words.” He reached down to unzip his pants and free himself at the same time Atsumu straddled the lawyer’s lap, reaching to grip both of their erections only to have his hand swatted away.</p><p>“I wanted to enjoy myself first…and apparently you were too.”</p><p>Sakusa took hold of both their girths, almost immediately pressing his thumb into the blonde’s slit causing him to jerk and elicit a high pitched moan. The sounds only increased from there as their hands grasped each other; Atsumu digging his nails into the lawyer’s back with said lawyer biting and leaving marks on his neck as his hand over quickly along their lengths, using their mixed precise as a makeshift lubricant.</p><p>Atsumu felt his cock twitch frantically in the palm around him and his hips tried to thrust up into the hand but the grip Sakusa had on his ass made it damn near impossible for him to move his pelvis. </p><p>His moans went from shallow and airy to piercing, fast-paced squeals the closer he got to orgasming. The hand between them only pumped at a hasty speed and the vibrations of hushed moans into the blonde’s neck alerted him that Sakusa was close as well.</p><p>“Omi.” He pants while trying to speak clearly with his pleasure filled mind. “Omi, come here.” Atsumu reached to pull the raven’s head from its task of sucking hickies down his throat to smash their lips together roughly, fervently making out with clashing teeth and rosy lips as they moaned into each other’s mouths with heavy breaths. </p><p>A gasp left the blonde’s lips, his hands tugging Sakusa’s nape as he pressed their foreheads together upon his orgasm washing over him in short, powerful bursts. </p><p>Sakusa continued to milk the other of his fluids as he worked himself over the edge not too long after. When he comes, it’s with a groan into Atsumu’s lips while his hand lazily strokes them off their high. </p><p>“Fuck…”</p><p>“I know,” The raven rests his head against Atsumu’s collarbone once more to the others dismay since he wanted to rest too. Sitting on his (probably) bruised behind felt itchy now from the extra friction of Sakusa’s suit pants. He began shuffling a bit to signal he wanted to get up, wiggling his shoulders to alert the lawyer. Atsumu partially wondered if he fell asleep just that quickly. </p><p>“…how does your ass feel?” It was said softly despite the curse. </p><p>“Horrible. I’m sure my it’ll will look like my neck in the morning.”</p><p>“You’re so dramatic..” Sakusa smiles gently before tapping the escort’s thigh twice to let him know to get up so he could fix himself before moving to gather washcloths to clean their mess. “You should probably go freshen up in the shower.”</p><p>Atsumu, though, was a little speechless. He’d never showered in the penthouse before. That was always done before he came over but now that they’ve updated their contract, he could actually indulge a bit. </p><p>“….I could use that waterfall shower thing you were talking about the other day?”</p><p>Sakusa nodded, albeit slowly, his approval to give him the green light. It wasn’t that he disliked the idea but it was indeed still foreign. Though , if anyone else are to shower in his estate, he’d rather it be the blonde. “Just meet me in the bedroom after so I can apply some pain relief.” </p><p>Atsumu gasps, catching the raven’s attention. “You’re going to give me a butt massage?” The following expression, a very judgmental grimace at was Atsumu could only assume was directed towards his choice of words.</p><p>“Don’t say it like that.”</p><p>“But…” He dragged it out as if to be that much more of a menace in the moment. “That’s technically what it is.”</p><p>Sakusa sighs deeply as he wet the cloths in the sink, twisting them to drain the water. “….fine. That’s what it is, now go shower before I change my mind.” And not too long after, the blonde hurries over to the master bedroom, almost tripping over his discarded pants along the way. “I’ll get that later!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>